Brightest in the Dark
by bluester07
Summary: One-shot Natan, with some Amian. Just a random, fluffy story. Hope you like it :


**Natan, with some Amian. After clue hunt, before Vespers.**

"Dan! We do not appreciate you pouring water over our heads!" Amy scolded her younger brother.

"Well, it's not my fault," he said defensively. "I thought you couldn't breathe!"

"It's called kissing, Dan!" She sounded angry, although her cheeks were turning red from embarrassment.

"Kissing a Cobra can kill you!"

"Kabra, Dan. And Ian's not a snake! He won't hurt me."

"It might not hurt you, but my brain is permanently scarred." Since Amy and Ian had started dating, Dan would constantly walk in on them kissing. He didn't mind the fact that Amy was no longer hurting, considering what Ian had done to her in he past, but that doesn't mean he enjoys the Kabra's company. And the longer Amy spends with Ian, the longer Natalie has to be there. Amy said it was a win-win situation. The Kabra's were no longer trying to kill them, they were able to spend more time together and _bond _as family, and Amy could finally admit to her feelings about Ian.

"Well, you know what?" Amy asked.

"What?"

An evil grin spread across her face.

"Ian!" She called. Ian rushed in and Amy pinned Dan's arms behind his back. "Help me put the dog in its cage, will you?"

"Amy! Let go!" Dan yelled, to no avail.

As Dan struggled to escape their grips, he was led to an empty room. They hadn't furnished it yet, but it was soon to be a spare bedroom. Amy pushed him lightly to the ground in the back corner and ran out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"Oh, well," Dan sighed. "I guess I'll just think of some more ninja pranks..."

Half an hour later, the door opened. Dan didn't even bother to get up. It would stay open.

But it didn't. Instead, a horrified Natalie was pushed through the door, which was then slammed shut and locked once again.

"Ian! Let me out, this isn't funny!" She shrieked.

"What d'ya do?" Dan asked.

Natalie spun on her heel, noticing Dan for the first time. She gave him a look of loathing and said with disgust, "I'm stuck with _you?_"

He grinned. "You know you wanna be."

"Gross..."

"So. What d'ya do?" He asked again.

She sighed and sank to the floor beside him. "I just asked Ian why he was dating an orphan. He got angry and locked me in _here._"

Dan laughed, ignoring the part about orphans.

She scoffed. "What are _you _doing in here? Pull another childish prank?"

"Actually, yes. I poured a bucket of water over their heads."

She smiled slightly. "They needed that."

"Yep."

There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Natalie. "What does Ian see in your sister?"

"What does Amy see in your brother?"

"I don't know. It's beyond me. And they could at least have their make-out sessions somewhere more private."

"We could dig them a hole. That way they'd never escape."

She laughed. Yes, Natalie Kabra was laughing at something Daniel Cahill had said.

"You know, it's actually nice talking to you," she admitted. "When we're not arguing."

Dan smiled, albeit a little surprised. "Yeah. I know I am."

She laughed again. "Modest, aren't we?"

"Not at all."

Again, they were plunged into silence, although it was more comfortable that before. Dan glanced at Natalie, and reached out.

"You have a..." His finger swept lightly under her eye. "... eyelash."

She shivered at the light contact. She we never admit it aloud, but it felt nice. Dan was still watching her and she met his gaze, staring into his eyes.

Then the lights went out.

Natalie screamed, but Dan just covered her mouth. "Power failure." He said simply. "Sinead's doing some work on the command room. She said she would need to switch the power off today."

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

"Natalie." A grin broke over his face. "Are you afraid of the dark?"

"What? Of course not! I just..." she sighed. "The last time I was in the dark with someone, it was Isabel."

"Oh. Sorry."

A tear fell from her eye, and Dan held her face on his hand, using his thumb to wipe it away. Their eyes met again in the dark, and Dan made up his mind. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers.

_Wait, _he thought. _What am I doing?_

Just as quickly, he pulled away, muttering an apology. Natalie stared at the floor, shocked. Her finger absentmindedly touched her lower lip, tracing the place Dan's lips had just been.

"Dan..." she whispered, pulling his face to hers and planting another kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms went to his shoulders and chest, taking pleasure in his newly-hardened chest.

Dan briefly pulled away. "You called me Dan." He whispered.

She smiled. "Yeah. I guess I did."

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm turning the power back on in a minute!" Sinead called down the stairs.

"Thanks, Sinead," Amy replied, before turning to Ian. "Come on. We should probably let them out before they rip each other's heads off."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Ian asked.

She smiled. "Unfortunately, yes."

**Back in the room...**

They were now standing, and Dan had pressed Natalie against the wall. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony, and their bodies fitted against each other like puzzle pieces. In the dark, they could barely see the other, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was their lips, locked together. Dan could feel Natalie's hands trailing up and down his chest under his shirt. It made him shiver with delight. She let out a soft moan, a sound Dan never expected to hear from a posh princess like Natalie Kabra. But then again, he never thought he's be kissing her, either.

The lights suddenly flicked on as the door slammed open, but the pair didn't register a thing until they heard a shrill voice.

"What in the world...?" Amy squeaked.

Without caring about his sister's presence all that much, Dan pulled slowly away and rested his forehead on Natalie's. Her hands still caressed his chest, and her eyes were closed. He panted, taking in deep breaths as he regained his regular pulse.

"Amy, am I seeing things?" Ian asked, shocked.

"We would both be having the same dream, then," she replied.

"And to think, we were worried about them killing each other."

"No worries there."

They blabbered on to ease the awkward air that only they felt. Dan and Natalie, on the other hand, couldn't care less. She opened her eyes and looked into his, mesmerized.

"Dan..." she whispered, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "I...I'm sorry. For everything. I only acted so cold to deny that... that... I love you." She blushed, but didn't move her eyes.

He was silent for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. "I love you, Nat."

They hadn't noticed, but they'd said those words out loud, loud enough for their siblings to hear.

"Uh... Hey, Ian?" Amy managed, but before she could continue, he was shoving her out the door to the wall behind them. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, and she gladly returned the kiss. Seeking dominance, she turned him around so his back was now against the wall, and she curved her body into his.

"Amy! Ian!" Sinead called, coming down the hall. She stopped when she saw what they were doing, then turned to look into the open door at Natalie and Dan, who were still staring into each other's eyes. She sighed.

"I'm gonna find Ham." And with that, she skipped away, looking for her boyfriend. It was obvious the couples wanted some "alone" time, so she seeked some of her own, with Hamilton. And despite what the others may think, he was a way better kisser than anyone else.

**Just had to add that part with Sinead. Random one-shot, coz there's not enough Natan in the world. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
